


[OLD FIC] Zola Cola

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: Versatile Man [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Body Massage, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Heavy Petting, M/M, Magic Tricks, No Lube, Not Canon Compliant, Oil, Saving lives, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Zola's life is spared and Zola wants to repay the favor. Niles gives him an idea.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zero | Niles, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zola, Zero | Niles/Zola
Series: Versatile Man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787101





	[OLD FIC] Zola Cola

Zola Cola

_-_-_-_

“Brother! Stop!” Corrin screamed.

Leo turned around as he was about to chant the spell in his Brynhildr. He groaned, “What is it? We can't have mercy on him. He's betrayed us!”

The man he was referring to was a Nohrian general, specifically a sorcerer, cowering in fear of the Nohrian prince, almost about ready to go into a fetal position.

“Brother, he might be cowardly, but he was after me. I know a better way to come clean. You might consider it his redemption.” Corrin said smirking, looking at Niles.

Leo groaned. At first the thought that Corrin and Niles would be a juicy pair together, thanks to Corrin's naivete combined with Niles' sadistic tendencies in battle, but now Corrin's innocence has been corrupted and now Leo's main concern is what Corrin wants to do with Zola of all people.

“Fine. You win. Do what you want with him, but if he betrays us again, I will not hold myself back.” Leo said as he pushed the man towards Corrin.

“L-Lord Corrin! Thank you for having mercy o-on me!” Zola said crying with relief.

Corrin looked at Niles. Niles gave him a confused glance.

That night Zola was sighing with relief that he didn't die in Izumo. He couldn't help but try to figure out a way to thank Corrin in whatever way he can. He didn't know why he wanted to thank Corrin for sparing him though? He was supposed to kill him for Iago. Though it didn't matter. He was going to explain to Iago that he failed the mission.

There was a knock on the door. Zola blinked in confusion.

“Come in?”

It was Corrin and he came with Niles. Niles was grinning devilishly.

“L-Lord Corrin! How do you do? Please... L-Let me readjust myself...”

“Niles told me you were a very grateful individual.” Corrin said. Zola blinked.

“Yes. What is it that you don't l-like a-about it, L-Lord Corrin?” Zola asked now concerned.

“Take off your clothes and then try to use the spell that makes it look like you're still wearing them.” Niles exclaimed.

“Excuse me?!” Zola gasped.

He didn't understand these kids, let alone Lord Corrin. However, he remembered that Niles was Leo's retainer, so something must have come up that almost made Zola sick to his stomach.

As he was changing he was overhearing Corrin's conversation with Niles.

“Do you think a spell exists where you make the illusion that you're still clothed but you're actually naked? How does that work?” Corrin asked.

“Odin does it all the time for some odd reason. I wanted to see how sorcerers this playful are able to concentrate like that.” Niles replied.

“C-Concentrate?!” Corrin gasped.

“Well well... You're a little cute. Aren't you still curious about it?” Niles asked.

“Yeah, but... Why not ask Odin this?” Corrin then asked again.

“Don't play dumb. You were obviously eyeing Zola like he was a juicy steak still sizzling in the pan... or better yet like he was a precious little thing that you wanted to take home. I don't know why, but ever since I brought Yukimura home that one time, I noticed you had a thing for... disrespecting your elders.” Niles explained.

Corrin blushed, “I wouldn't use that term correctly but...”

“Do you just enjoy me doing horrible things to old men? Because unlike you, I'm pretty sure Zola isn't going to agree to the terms of his newfound freedom.” Niles said as he looked away.

Zola could only blush. Kids these days. Is all they think about just sex and violence? It couldn't be helped he figured. He may as well do as they say or else Leo might kill him over actually killing Corrin this time over the sexual harassment he could have received in public from him and his little companion.

He chanted the spell once he got undressed and he noticed the feeling of air pretending to be the clothes he was just wearing. What was it about his real clothes, the uniforms of the Sorcerers, that Odin didn't like? He may as well figure it out fast.

“I'm ready...” Zola said after he gulped nervously. He didn't know what he was in for.

“Hmm... So it looks like you're not very rusty with this spell, old man.” Niles said as he eyed him.

Zola closed his eyes, trying to concentrate or else the spell might be broken as easily as it was cast. He may as well just been hit by the Brynhildr's spell for even attempting this kind of sick trick on someone. Then again, he wanted to show how grateful he was for Lord Corrin.

Niles began to touch him. Zola shivered. He looked down. The clothes were still there, thank heavens... but he knew he had to concentrate on keeping them on or else he'd be made a fool out of these youngsters. He closed his eyes again, as Niles blew in his ear. He almost yelped. This sensation was going to be the end of him and he just knew it. He was figuring out exactly why Lord Corrin asked Leo to spare him, and he was debating whether or not to hate Corrin for it in his head as he was concentrating. After all, he wasn't going to lose to Odin over this petty little game.

Niles began to massage his neck and shoulders. Zola shivered every now and then, as Niles began to talk with Zola.

“These clothes almost feel like the real thing. You've done a terrific number on yourself with this one. Though, you probably never felt any younger doing something like this, have you?” Niles asked.

Zola didn't want to answer him right now, Niles' touch felt really terrific for some reason. He covered himself, in case his concentration wasn't enough. He tried not to distract himself with the thought of Niles, Leo's retainer and Corrin's boyfriend giving him a massage more fit for his King Garon.

It was when Niles began to massage lower that Zola began to have more trouble. He squeaked as Niles felt around his chest, as he looked down, he was noticing that his illusion was having difficulty trying to stay up. Niles grinned playfully, “Well, well. I know your weakness. This chest could barely hold up Princess Elise's clothes, seeing how scrawny you are in actuality, but it reacts so well.”

Zola tried to concentrate harder, this time trying not to get distracted by Niles' dirty talking.

“Don't try to test me like that, boy! You know already that it...”

Niles whispered in his ear, “That it what? Makes you happy to see how healthy your body still is?”

Zola almost wanted to slap him. How dare he? He was a proud Nohrian general and he's being treated as a plaything! A toy! He almost felt heartbroken.

“Corrin, do you want to have a turn?” Niles asked him curiously.

Zola looked at Corrin who was turning pink every time Zola had trouble concentrating.

“Don't a-answer that L-Lord Corrin! I'm a-already a-aware that you are hoping for me to fail! But I, the Great Z-Zola will prove to you a-all I'm the better sorcerer!”

Corrin smirked. Zola was trying to hold a brave face for once. He didn't understand why Zola is still playing along to this. He could have just told them 'No' and just left. What is it that is keeping Zola here?

Niles then began massaging his lower back, Zola's back arching as he was beginning to feel pleasure from Niles' touch helping him with his lumbago. He was feeling like he was nothing at all, which did indeed help Niles through massaging his back. In fact, he looked down and was in a state of horror. His back pain stopped and so did his illusion. He looked at Niles who he worded with his lips silently 'I win'. Zola's eyes widened. He covered himself. He couldn't believe he lost to the guy that yells 'I, the Great Odin Dark!' and 'Eldrich Smackdown' in battle. He really did want Leo to kill him right now at this spot, but at the same time, all of this was to show how grateful he was to Lord Corrin.

“Do you mind if I continue massaging you, old timer?” Niles asked.

“I want L-Lord Corrin to massage l-lower!” Zola whined angrily.

Niles nodded, “Ah, very well.”

Niles whispered to Corrin, “I'll sandwich you.”

Corrin gulped as he began massaging Zola's hips. He was still worried for Zola and he didn't want Zola to hate him for this so he began to ask as Niles began helping himself to giving him some divine anal.

“Why are you agreeing to this?”

Zola looked at Corrin who wasn't inserting himself into the sorcerer yet.

“Because... I a-am grateful...” Zola replied as he anticipated Corrin to follow Niles' suit and exert himself into the sorcerer.

“Grateful that I saved you? This isn't how people normally repay people that save their lives.” Corrin observed as all he could do was rub his rump.

“Well, usually I would rather die than have some kid use my magic for something a-as dirty a-as this, but I think you're the o-only o-one I'm willing to entertain l-like this. You must think I'm a disgusting o-old man for this, don't you L-Lord Corrin.” Zola said as he covered his face.

“Not at all.” Corrin smiled as he looked for the olive oil that he usually uses for lubrication. Niles frowned.

“Are you seriously going to use that after the fun you had going in dry?” Niles asked frowning.

“He's not Odin.” Corrin shrugged, “Plus, you can continue sandwiching me to Zola once I actually ease him in.”

Niles smiled, “You're still the careful Corrin I know you for.”

After prepping Zola, the sandwiching part actually commenced. Corrin winced a little as he didn't know how Zola was feeling. He was worried he was still hurting him despite the prep time, and it didn't help that Niles was thrusting harder each time. Eventually, they synced well enough that they climaxed together, though Corrin and Niles were panting heavily afterwards.

Zola looked at Corrin and Niles, almost tempted to tease the two. He gave in to those temptations.

“And you're supposed to be young and spry. Look at you two. This sorcerer's clearly superior on the stamina department.” Zola said proud and smirking.

“Are you seriously asking for round two old man? Maybe Corrin's really softened up on you old man.” Niles said as he grinned devilishly.

Zola covered his mouth. What has Corrin turned him into? And what was Niles going to do to him next?

The next morning, Leo was suspecting Zola did something to Corrin, so checked in his room. He was shocked to see Niles on top of two exhausted faces, both the people Leo kept thinking about. Leo slammed his palms over his face just disgusted with Niles.

“Did you want to join us, Lord Leo?” Niles asked as he licked his lips.

“Maybe letting Corrin take the wheel was a bad idea after all.” Leo groaned as he tried to unsee the image he just witnessed.

Despite that however, Zola could only sing praises of Corrin and he also was willing to entertain Princess Elise who he usually would avoid since she was the source of all his back pain when she was much younger. At night though, he would share a room with Niles and Corrin, something Leo began cringing ever so slightly and would obviously object to if this were Corrin and his girlfriend. At the same time though, Leo was glad Niles and Corrin worked together in the battlefield so well.


End file.
